Learning to Fly
by toe walker
Summary: The flock gets captured again, no surprise there. The mermaids capture Harry during the second task... the question is, why? Its is going to be dark. dont read it if you dont like it. Romionie, Hinny, Fax, Iggy/OC, Nudge/OC. rated T for torture.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a HP and MR Xover… I don't really know how else to explain it other than Harry gets kidnapped by the school and gets some DNA fusion stuff done to him. In general, I have no idea what to do with Dylan, so he isn't in here. Same thing with Jeb so there might be mention of him, but he will never show up (plus I have not read Nevermore yet so… yah, I don't know if he ends up good or bad. He keeps switching.) Ari is not going to be there either, at least not for a while. And when he does show up it is going to be as a little kid, not an eraser. This is going to be pretty dark, especially at the beginning, so if you are going to be freaked out then you should probably stop reading now. The flock all got captured again when Angel did in the 1****st**** book… that is… pretty much it… Harry is in his 4****th**** year; towards the end of it… Fax, eventually Romione and Hinny Iggy/OC and Nudge/OC. The rest will be explained…**

**If I owned the worlds of Maximum Ride or Harry Potter, I would spend my time writing real books and getting them published instead of writing stuff on here that hardly anybody is going to read anyway.**

**Max Pov. (I'm going to switch around a bunch probably)**

I sat in my dog crate; eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to not cry. I can't cry, because if I do I know that the others will break down as well and I can't handle that. Yes I said DOG CRATE. Home sweet home. No, I'm not a dog; though I'm usually treated like one; I'm 98% human. The other 2% is bird… yup, I got wings people! But with the wings come sadistic scientists, dog crates, and torturous experiments. Which brings me back to why I am crying. The most recent experiment was hours of getting my feathers plucked out one at a time. While running on a treadmill. If you wanted to know, that really hurts.

I have seen worse though and my eyes snap open as I hear footsteps coming down the hall. We all instinctively back up into the furthest corner of our cages. We including Me (Max) Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. I sighed in relief when I realized that the white coats were just bringing in another victim of their sick ideas. Meaning a reprieve for myself and the rest of the flock.

We all peered into the new cage and were surprised to see a pair of light grey colored wings pocking out of his hospital gown. His back was to us, but I could tell he was breathing and asleep. Suddenly he gasped and shot straight up, his eyes looking around wildly. Then he started muttering something about stupid mermaids, capture, and Hogwarts.

I cleared my throat and he spun towards me and went for where his pocket would be if he had one. His eyes widened and I assumed that he kept some sort of weapon in his pocket usually. "Who are you?" I asked. I know, I'm rude, but I have learned to be cautious.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He looked at all of us warily as if he thought we might know who he was. We obviously did not, so he continued, "Where are we? I need to get back to Hog-… my school. It's in England."

Well he was certainly from England; I don't think Gazzy could even pull off that good of a British accent. (With his mimicking powers and all. I'll get into that later. "Well, we are somewhere in the middle of nowhere California. That's in the US, so… yah. From what I'm seeing on your back, I think your probably about 2% bird and maybe something else, but I'm not sure."

"Max, stop being so blunt with him. He is obviously freaking out." I heard Angel say from the other side of the room. "I know you have been dealing with this for years, but he just got changed."

"No its ok. I've dealt with worse. And I think I remember now. I think those scientists said 2% bird. Does that mean-…" He trailed off as he extended his wings a small amount. I must say, they were beautiful. Almost every feather was a different shade of grey. It made them look like clouds in a way. I really don't know how to explain them.

"Yup, you have wings. And all the evil scientists that go with them." I was about to offer my name when footsteps once again echoed down the hallway leading to our room. The flock and I shrunk back again, but Harry moved forward, hands wrapped around the bars of his cage.

Two erasers and a female white coat came in and I growled. The bigger Eraser smirked "We get to take 2 of yall out to eat. Or well, for us to eat." He grinned and continued, "One of them is the new kid, he needs to learn the ropes, and I was thinking the little one, nice and tender."

"No!" Fang, Gazzy and I said simultaneously. "Take me." I said quietly, I should be able to protect the new kid and nobody else would have to get hurt.

The flock looked at me sadly, knowing that I already had experimentation done today. I glared at them, daring someone to argue. No one did. I was dragged out, I managed to kick mine in his soft spot and they had to call in reinforcements. Harry tried, but he had no experience with the erasers.

We are so gonna die.

**So, it is not my best or my longest, but I think it's pretty original. I have only seen one other like it. I will hopefully post again soon, but the plot bunnies keep taking over and I have too many stories going now… Max is sooo Ooc… I know, you don't need to tell me.**

**R+R**

**-toe**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! It's been too long… I missed this story! But I do try to do things in order; I don't just want to not do one story because I'm focused on other ones! So I always update the least recent one first… so now I'm back to this one! Anyhow, I seriously hope you enjoy this as much as I do!**

**I wish I owned**

**Max P.O.V.**

They eventually dragged us both out onto the training field. This particular field has a giant force field around the given space that will send a bunch of electricity through your body. As soon as they dropped us, I explained the situation to Harry. He nodded warily as 20 erasers came onto the field. Easy, I could do that myself with my eyes closed. Then again, I am still really weakened from the scientists testing how I would respond to having no water for a week.

I whispered, "Watch for a minute, thin join in." to harry who nodded and reached for where a pocket would be if he were wearing jeans. But he wasn't. I wonder what he could use so often that he would grow accustomed to it just being there. A pen maybe? But what would he need a pen for in this situation? What if the pen turned into a sword? Oh… wait. That's from Percy Jackson… I'm guessing not… I don't know.

By the time this thought process went all the way through my head, the erasers were stopping, arms crossed in front of them. I snapped my wings out and started to shout orders to the flock before realizing that I just had Harry.

After a few minutes, Harry and I were both sweating hard with 20 erasers were dead at our feet. Naturally, they decided to send out 50 more for us to try to handle. Harry looked like he was concentrating really hard on something until he screamed something like "PROTEGO!" and the erasers stopped mid-stride. They seemed to be pushing on some kind of wall. I turned to harry in confusion only to see him collapse from exhaustion.

As I caught him, white coats came, put Harry on a stretcher, and led me inside. They shoved me back in the dog crate but took harry with them. Poor kid.

**Harry P.O.V.**

I knew wandless magic was possible, but I never thought I could ever reach that level of concentration and pure power to be able to do that. And yet, I just had. Sure, not with that powerful of a spell and I passed out afterward, but I still… did it!

I woke up once again on a lab table; this usually does not work out well for me. This time though, I had restraints, not only on my arms and legs this time, but also one round my head and my _wings_. They really want me immobile don't they?

A doctor looking person wearing a lab coat comes in with a clipboard in one hand, and a syringe in the left. He set the syringe down on a table that had some other gruesome medical materials, and sat down with the clipboard. "Hello Subject W1. I have a few questions for you before we begin the procedure." The man said a glint in his eyes when he said 'procedure'.

I stayed silent. He cleared his throat, "would you mind telling me what that was out in the field?"

I thought about my answer for a second because I do not doubt for a second that I was being watched by more than Dr. Evil. "Yes, I would mind" I decided and looked at him the best I could with my head strapped down.

"Well, I think that that will have to change at some point, but for now we have planned activities! This experiment was attempted on subject 3, but it was unfortunately unsuccessful. If done correctly, you will have superior vision at night. If done incorrectly, there could be small setbacks" he snapped and a machine popped out of the table that spread my eye lids so that I guess he could get to the eye ball. **(Shudder, I hate eyes, I think they are absolutely disgusting.)** That alone made me want to scream, it was worse when he started cutting things. I screamed myself horse within the first half of the experiment and after the first 15 minutes or so I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. I think in all it took about 2 hours.

Finally, I felt something being wrapped around my head and I was carried and thrown into what I think would be my crate. I whimpered as I hit the back hard.

I heard a voice, "Harry?"

**Max P.O.V.**

I am a bit worried about Harry. It's been almost 3 hours. There was some screaming that could have been his somewhere in the middle for about an hour but then they petered out after a little while.

Finally they threw him into his crate and approached me in the next crate over." Make sure he does not mess with his bandages, it would ruin everything" and they marched out without another word.

I turned towards him and was horrified because I had seen those same bandages before, on Iggy. When he became blind. I called gently, "Harry?"

**Will he become blind like the igster or will he enhance his sight? Only time will tell! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! I know, evil place to end but TO BAD! School has been piling it on… im trying my best to update as fast as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I just updated this, but I couldn't stop writing…well other than homework and stuff…**

**Check out my other stories!**

**I don't own… yet**

**Harry P.O.V.**

Darkness. I heard things going on around me but I was having a hard time computing what they meant without vision. I attempted to take off the bandages once or twice but was stopped by what I recognized as Max's voice every time. I hear sympathetic sounds, but without the sight that goes with it I couldn't make out what was going on exactly. **(I did an experiment a few summers ago, I went blind for a week while at my house, every time we went out I took off the blindfold along with in the shower, and it took the longest time to figure out how to piece together mumbled sentences with no vision)**

"Harry, Harry can you hear me?" I finally managed to piece together what max was saying after sleeping 3 times.

I turned towards where I thought she was and croaked, "Yea. I can now."

She sighed in what I took to be relief and I leaned against the bars of my crate. "Thank god. I thought they had tampered with your hearing as well. Actually, I remember Iggy being like this at first as well."

Iggy's voice pierced my mind, "if things don't… go… well, you will get used to it in time. I promise, I will help you through it. If the operation worked then good for you." I couldn't help but notice the bitterness in his voice as he said that last part.

**Iggy's P.O.V.**

I don't care. Really! I don't! Well, not much anyway. Good for him if it worked. Bad for him if it didn't. I have nothing to do with it. However much I want to turn him into me, I know I will never be able to do that because he is so different than me and the rest of the flock. And I can't even see the guy!

**Max P.O.V.**

I can tell that it would crush Iggy if Harry got the eyesight and he did not. I don't even know what he would do. He might be fine, but he might hate Harry for the rest of his life, and I don't think any of us could handle that.

**Back to Harry's P.O.V.**

They took me again. I think this time they are going to take off the band aids.

As I felt them unwinding my bandages, I held my breath in anticipation. What would I do if I was blind? The only plausible way to be cured would be to go to St. Mungo's, and after these hospital smells, I don't think I could handle it in there for a second.

I feel bad for Iggy, what if I turn out with my sight? I would feel so awful that I got the opportunity to see and he has been stuck blind for who knows how long! I'd sooner gouge my own eyes out than see the look on his face.

They finished unwrapping me and they asked me to open my eyes. And I did, but the blackness was still there. It wouldn't go away. It would never go away.

They guided me back to the room and shoved me roughly back into my crate. I lay on the ground and just sobbed. It went on for hours and I could hear the flock's murmuring in the background but I couldn't pay attention long enough to understand what they were talking about.

Eventually I heard doors open and shut, something large come into the room on wheels, and I was shoved into what felt like a dog crate twice as big as my old one. And then another body was pushed in with me.

Doors opened and shut and I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's me, Iggy. I'm assuming they put you in here so you could learn the tricks of the trade."

He waited for an answer so I made a sound like "hmm." As if agreeing.

"Ummm… I guess the first thing we should work on is… ummm… touch? Touch is probably one of my most used senses. Most of the way I know where I am is brushing my fingers against things like feathers when we are flying, or the roughness of walls at home. If I were to not was my hands before a meal before I got here, I would have gotten a billion different diseases from how much stuff I touch, first I want you to put your fingertips on my mouth"

I just sat there in confusion "Trust me, it will help"

**And thus ends chapter3. I know it switched a lot, but I wanted to get the full picture.**

**So he's blind. But don't worry, I have a plan. It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing.**

**So Iggy is Harry's roomie (or cagey) for now.**

**We shall see what happens next chapter…**

**R+r**

**-toe**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I ended up finishing Nevermore a few minutes ago and I must say… I was disappointed… not as good of an ending as I wanted it to be. A bit abrupt. I am thinking that MR has been going on so long for Mr. Patterson that he was ready to be done with it. I feel that way with stories that I'm just starting and he has been using this same idea for… how long now? I don't even know.**

**Ok I respond to all my reviews through PM if I'm able too, but if I think that one review has a question that I think multiple people might be wondering, I try to answer it here.**

**killroy225 said: this is really good, though they probably would have tested Harry's "magic" more before the experiment**

**In response to that, I guess I did not make that clear, but the point was to see what Harry's powers would do to alter the results of the test. Obviously they did nothing important because he… well he turned out like Ig did.**

**I don't own anything**

**Harry's POV**

I did as he said and put my hands lightly to his lips and he began to talk. "This is how I'm going to communicate with you for the next… I don't know how long, it depends. I will put your hand to my lips and you will try to memorize the feeling of my lips for each sound. Once you have the hang of that, I'll start moving my lips without talking and you will have to understand what I am saying. Now pay close attention as I say the alphabet."

As he spoke I concentrated on the shape that his mouth would make for each sound and I was surprised to find that soon I could follow his sentences better because my brain wasn't trying to compensate for sight and hearing through just hearing.

We talked and laughed for hours. I was beginning to think I knew him a little bit. His favorite color is white because it is the opposite of the black world he lives in. he loves taking showers instead of baths because he feels like he is drowning in a bath tub. He likes the taste of apples, but not the texture, but he absolutely DESPISES apple sauce. I have to agree with him there.

But good times must end. And this one did way too soon for me. They came for me again. They took me into a room and hooked up wires to my arms and chest after strapping me down again. I heard them muttering and could almost make out words. "Powers… Electric charge… trigger?..." but that is about all I could make out. After a minute the stopped chattering and seamed to gather around me.

Suddenly a huge electric shock went through my entire body and I gasped in surprise. I guess I should have seen that coming what with the wires and what I assume are electrodes and stuff… my scream was more of a squeak and it was quite delayed because it surprised me. I thought for a second about all the magic training I had ever had and had no idea how to block electrodes on my body that were sending non magical transmissions at random AAAH (electric shock) times.

After about 3 more shocks I worked out a way it thought would maybe reduce the pain a little bit. So I began to set up a mental path for the electricity to go. Kind of like a protego type thing but in a tube like shape and running through the tissues of my body and out my fingertips. It took me 5 more shocks to get it completely set up, and I activated the tunnels. A minute later I felt the electricity go through the tubes and it did not hurt at all. I heard surprised noises as it reached my fingertips. They disconnected the electrodes and started talking excitedly amongst themselves. I did not even try to listen, I was too tired.

When they put me back with Iggy he worriedly put my fingers to his mouth. "What happened?" I felt him say.

I was too dazed to put words together to form a sentence. I was able to get out "electricity… tunnels… magic" before I blacked out.

When I came to, I felt round for Iggy, and brushed my fingers over his eyes, only to find that he was sleeping. I could feel his eyebrows crumpled in worry and stress.

No child should have to sleep like that. Not knowing if they will wake up in a lab or in a dog crate and which one would be better. It absolutely disgusts me. How do the people that have been keeping max and the others here for years sleep at night knowing that these children were in so much physical and emotional pain.

As I sat, I could hear one of the others stir. Max's voice whispered in my perpetual darkness, "what happened Harry, are you ok?" and I was surprised that I understood almost every word she said and could infer the others.

"They… they sent electricity through me over and over, so I put up a wall to block it. Then something weird happened with my hands and they took all the electrodes off me. The path really took a lot out of me though."

I shuddered at the memory of the electricity. "Just out of curiosity, how many times did they jolt you before you got up the block?" Max wondered and I thought back.

"I think it was bout 15, maybe 20" I guesstimated. Max was silent for a moment. I wasn't sure if it was out of shock or because she had dozed off again.

Finally she responded, "But, if they were using the normal wattage… that should have killed you! How did you? Usually only 5 or 6…"

I held up a hand and smiled, "where I come from they call me the boy who lived. I survived a killing c- I mean gunshot to the head when I was a baby. I should be able to handle a couple electric shocks."

**So… harry survived a strange amount of voltage. How did he manage that? If it was unclear (I will probably mention again next chapter) harry had electricity shooting out of his fingers.**

**I know, all of you waiting for my other stories are mad at me because I have updated this one 3 times in a row, but I have bad writers block except for on this story… sorry to all of those people!**

**I realy love the respose I have gotten for this story, but let's make it better! I'm adding an additional r to my usual r+r. now it is rr+r as in read, review, and recommend!**

**Rr+r!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! I know it has been a while, but in my defense, I have been working on my NaNoWriMo and I'm only writing this now because I am lacking for inspiration for that… I just got a tumblr! I'm going to post the links to my 2 blogs on my profile page. Now onward and upward with the story! I don't own anything but the story!**

The next day they came again, but this time they took Angel. The whole time she was gone the entire flock was freaking out. I wondered if they were this concerned for me when I had been taken. When Angel game back unconscious with bandages wrapping her head, there was quite nearly war. She woke up and was fine enough though so Max did not have to kill anyone. Iggy started to live stream to me everything that was going on around us, because his senses were a lot better than mine. **(Descriptions by Iggy will be in Italics)**

"Oh thank god!" Max cried when Angel woke up. "What did they do to you?"

_Angel looked down and fingered the bandages, not speaking. She seemed a bit disoriented and every once in a while would twitch and look up excitedly, only to look back down again in disappointment._ "Come on honey; tell me what they did to you." Max kept pleading with her, but _she just continued to stare ahead into space, _not responding.

Suddenly the doors opened again and _in walked 2 erasers carrying two new dog crates with two separate people inside of them._ I heard the cages being dropped on the ground and a yelp of pain from each, one was more masculine, the other more feminine.

"Harry?" I heard a familiar voice say after a moment. "Bloody hell, are you all right Harry?" said another.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry asked, turning his head in their general direction.

_The girl is nodding and the boy has a look of awe on his face. Oh! Sounds like they both have wings as well! Who would have guessed?_ He heard Hermione mutter, "What's wrong with your eyes Harry?"

Harry sighed, "I'm blind." he heard gasps and held up his hand for silence, "I'm sure that once we get out of here we can go to St. Mungoes(sp?) and get mine and Iggy's vision fixed."

Max interjected and said, "How would any hospital fix that? The severed several tendons and permanently damaged a ton of nerves. That is irreparable, trust me, we have tried before."

I sighed and directed this question towards Hermione and Ron, "Should we tell them?"

Hermione sighed and whispered, "Yes."

I lay down in the dog crate and sighed, "I'm a wizard."

**(I finally found out how to do a line break! Yaaaaaaaaaay! Anyway, we will see if it actually works…)**

I closed my eyes after the long explanation of everything that has happened in the past four years. "So how did you two get captured?" I asked Ron and Hermione.

Ron answered this time after a pause. "Well, after you didn't come back up after the third task and we were pulled out from the mermaids' lair, we-"

"Hang on!" I interrupted and sat up abruptly, "They captured you?"

"Well no, not exactly Harry, not at that point anyway. The point of the third task was for you to come down and rescue us from the mermaids, obviously that did not happen, but you were supposed to." I lay back down and listened to Hermione, "anyway, after a really long time of searching for your body in the black lake, Ron, Ginny, and I were the only three still looking for you on a steady schedule. One day, when Ginny was sick and couldn't make it, Ron and I dove into the lake and were immediately overtaken by about twenty mer-people and… were brought here."

"And now we have these bloody awesome wings!" Ron said excitedly.

I closed my eyes and asked, "If you wouldn't mind, what do they look like?" I was really missing sight at this point.

Hermione answered me, "Mine are dark brown, like darker than my hair with tints of white at the tips. And Ron's are like a pale salmon color I guess, with spots of white all over, but they look almost white." I sighed with desire to see my friends' wings.

Max cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but my baby girl is hurt, so would you mind being quite for a minute?"

I was horrified that I forgot about Angel, and listened intently to Maxes pleading once again until suddenly her voice came from her dag crate, "They took away my mind powers." She whispered. "I can't understand what any of you are saying right now. I guess I'm just so used to having that benefit of mind reading, but it is all a big jumble of noises. I'm sure max is freaking out along with everyone else, and I want to welcome the new members of the flock. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to sleep." And she did.

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

They have actually chained me up now. My brother, and two of my best friends have been lost in the lake and they expect me not to go in there to look, so they chain me up in the headmaster's office with no wand.

But I will find a way to get them back. I will.

**I figured I would end there. Anyways, as a recap, Hermione and Ron are there now, Angel lost her mindreading powers and cannot understand anything anyone is saying, and Ginny is freaking out because the love of her life, her brother, and one of her best friends have disappeared and the faculty of Hogwarts has chained her up so she would not go looking for them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi you guys! So… my NaNoWriMo failed horribly because my story wasn't long enough to fill a novel, it's more like a novella. Anyways… I'm gonna write for this story 'because I feel like it and I actually know what is happening next in this story… Unlike everything else at the moment.**

**Clearing things up… The teachers chained up Ginny for her own safety because they thought she would go missing if she kept going into the black lake.**

**I think I forgot this last chapter… I don't own this or last chapter! I promise! **

**Ginny's POV**

Dumbledore walked into his office and I glared at him when he glanced my way. As he was quietly going about his business, I yanked at my chains very loudly just to annoy him. My theory is that if I annoy him enough, he will let me go so I can search for the three of them. I sighed after a while of this and said, "I need to use the loo." He waved his wand and suddenly I was sitting on a fine toilet with a dark purple curtain separating me from the rest of his office with a hefty pile of knitting magazines sitting beside me. Although I had not originally intended this outcome, I went ahead and peed. **(That is so awkward to type, but I didn't know how to get her off the toilet…)** once I flushed, it ended up disappearing and I was sitting on the floor with a pile of knitting magazines sitting next to me.

I glared at him and he just glanced at me over his half-moon glasses, mocking me with his icy blue eyes, "I rather like the magazine on top, it has a great pattern for a sweater." He then went back to reading whatever he had been reading, wait… is that a kitting magazine? This is going to be a long wait.

I opened up one of the magazines, sighed, and started reading.

**Harry P.O.V.**

Angel hasn't woken up yet and Max wore herself out with worry and eventually fell asleep herself. I tried to sleep but every time I managed it I ended up dreaming of Voldemort so I just resolved never to sleep ever again. Alright, that may be a bit of a long shot, but at least for tonight.

Iggy tensed and a few seconds later I heard why, footsteps were once again coming down the hallway. I subconsciously shrunk back into a corner of the cage and Iggy did likewise, but it didn't do anything to prevent them opening my cage and pulling me out of it. I punched and flailed about but they managed to cuff me and drag me out of the room.

It wasn't long before I managed to figure out that I wasn't the only one being dragged along, there was someone on each side of me as well but they branched off before I did and then we turned into the room that I would be tortured in today. They strapped me down to the bed and then left. I figured that they would be back in a minute because they forgot their favorite torture saw or something, but they didn't come back. I sat there for what felt like forever, I might have slept, I might have not. It might have been anywhere from a day to a month, but I did get very hungry and thirsty after a while.

Suddenly a drop of water landed on my forehead, just a single drop. A minute later another one came down, honestly, I was grateful for something to think about after so long of nothing. After about 10 drops though, I began to anticipate the drops and, not knowing when they were going to come, started twitching and freaking out in between.

297 drops later, the door opened and I was taken back to my cage, only now it was a solitary one, no more Iggy to reach out to and make sure I don't forget the feeling of fabric, skin, hair. To make sure I wasn't going crazy. I lay there on the ground, shuddering and wishing for food or water or something.

"Harry?" I heard Hermione say, "Harry, are you ok? You have been gone for two weeks." I just moaned and curled up into an even tighter ball. The white cots came in, rolling something on a cart and stopping in front of each person, after a while I remembered that this was the food cart, I sighed gratefully because I had not eaten since before they took me. They slid something between my bars and I grabbed it greedily. I almost cried when it turned out to be just water.

Never the less, I was still really thirsty so I drank the entire thing. I moaned in hunger and lay back down. "Harry," It was Max's voice this time, "What did they do?"

"They left me in a room for the longest time and then started dripping water on my head but I haven't eaten in so long and they didn't feed me today!" I sobbed uncontrollably for a while and then drifted into the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

For once I did not dream and I woke up what seemed like seconds later, feeling hungry but refreshed. I sighed as the food cart came again and once again I was only given water, I suppose that this was a carry-over from the last test, maybe to see how I handled being slowly starved to death? I would not put it past them. The others had been talking quietly for a while now but I didn't have the energy to listen to what they were saying, much less respond to them.

They days continued to blur together after that and soon enough I didn't even have the energy to reach over and drink the water that was given to me.

The next day they shoved two things through my bars, I sighed in relief when I realized that it was actual food, sure, it wasn't much, but after weeks… I focused all my energy on moving my hand towards the bowls but I just couldn't move that far. I could almost feel the stares that were on me, but I just couldn't muster up the strength to reach over and get to the bowl.

**Line (harry fell asleep)**

I woke up to the hot breath of what smelled like an Eraser on my face, "So you don't want the food we are giving you do you? It just isn't good enough for you, is it? Well good, because you might not get any more for a long time."

I moaned as he pulled out the food and water from my cage.

**Sigh… I kept almost using tortures that Winged Quill uses in her (or his… not sure really…) fanfiction crossover thing… (Go read it, it is really amazing) and then I realized that she kind of reads this and reviews and everything… And then I went back and read hers over real fast and decided that I was totally copying her like a ton in this chapter accidentally so I rewrote most of it. She does use Chinese water torture and she kinda does starve him at one point but I almost copied her exactly at one point before I rewrote it on accident because it is so brutally evil (And I am sadistic). I apologize for any tense switching or… something like that… its hard and not fun to be an author who just struggled through her first set of high school exams. **

**Congratulations to you all for surviving the apocalypse on Friday and I hope you all live peaceful happy lives. And check out my poll that I put up on my wall. I am excited to see what you guys think!**

**-toe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! *dodges rotten tomatoes* I know, it has been… months… but I really wanted to post the next chapter for my HG fic first, thinking that it would inspire me but it really just didn't... So I did finally finish that chapter and now I have this to work on. Yay!**

**I don't own anything; I am working on that…**

**Enjoy!**

**Harry's POV**

I needed food. I didn't even have the strength the open my eyes any more, not that it would have made a difference anyway. They opened up my cage again and threw something, no, someone in with me.

"Oh gosh Harry, I am so sorry, are you okay? Harry, answer me!" I really wanted to answer Hermione, but I couldn't muster up the energy to tell her to stop screaming, it hurt my ears.

**Hermione's POV**

A white coat shoved two bowls of food and two cups into the cage holding Harry and I, "The blue one is for you, and the green one is for him, we put a poison in each that is deadly to anyone else but the person who is meant to eat it so don't try to switch. Also, I need subject W1 to eat all of his food, so make sure he does."

They left the room, 8 glares (everybody minus Harry, Iggy's was fairly accurate, but a bit to the left) drilling into the back of his head. I leaned against the back of the crate and leaned Harry against my chest, grabbing the green bowl of mush. Opening his mouth, I put a spoonful of the stuff into it. To my surprise, Harry closed his mouth, chewed, and swallowed on his own.

I smiled in relief when he opened his eyes weakly, even if they were unseeing. I tried to spoon feed him another bite, but he lurched forward, looking a bit green, his stomach not used to nourishment. I leaned him back against me and rubbed his forehead in what I hoped was a soothing manner, but could have just made him feel worse.

After a few more bites though, Harry began to warm up to the food, chewing and swallowing before I could get the next bite on the spoon. I had worried at the beginning that he wouldn't finish his bowl and one of us would be punished, but instead after he practically liked his bowl clean, he made these awful whimpering noises, and I could just tell that he was still so hungry.

I remembered what the white coat had said about the poison though, and just brought a cup of water to his lips. This was drained in just a few seconds, and Harry sighed when he realized that there was no more of either food or water, "Eat Hermione, I'm fine."

I was not entirely convinced, but nevertheless laid him down on the floor of the crate and quickly ate my mush and drank the cup of water.

I noticed that Harry's hair **(Haha, Harry's hair, get it? I am so tired…) **was getting in his eyes, so I brushed it back gently, he smiled and murmured something that sounded like, "-nks 'mionie"

"You're welcome Harry; let me know if you need anything okay?" I thought I saw a slight nod of the head so, satisfied; I leaned back against the bars. I jumped a bit when I felt a hand on mine, only to find that Ron had reached through the bars and was gripping my hand reassuringly. I smiled gratefully at him.

I must have dosed off because I jolt awake to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. I grab Harry and shrink back into the corner of the cage. I don't quite know why everyone does that, it will not keep the white coats from coming and grabbing one of us, but we all do it anyway. I flinch when they open the door to our cage. I manage to hit the eraser a few times as he pulls Harry away from me. I feel a bit of satisfaction in this until he turns around after putting Harry on a rolling lab table and growls. One of his hands morphs into that of a wolf and he hits me across the face with it.

As Harry was rolled away, I cradled the right side of my face which now has four long gashes running down it. Ron reached into my crate and wiped a tear from my face; I hadn't even noticed that I had been crying.

**~Time Skip! ~**

The blood flow from my face was getting weaker as I held a piece of my grey sweatpants to my face. The door opened again, and in walked a group of erasers and white coats pushing a cart full of empty cages.

When the woman in the lead saw the state of my face, she smirked and glanced at the eraser who had mauled me.

After all of us being shoved in the cages on the cart, I found myself next to the one holding Angel. She still did not have her mind reading power thing back, but she was becoming accustomed to the clutter of life without her ability. I reached out and touched her hand, trying to comfort her. She flinched, but when she saw that it was me, she smiled.

I held her hand until we were all pulled out and into a round, white room. When Max was released, she tensed as though she was going to attack, but I touched her shoulder and shook my head. It would be illogical to try to escape when we were so badly outnumbered.

Suddenly a square of the wall to my right became clear and we could see Harry strapped to a lab table. I sobbed once and sank to the floor, the blood from my face making dripping sounds on the floor; it had been previously falling on my shirt.

I didn't want to look, but I couldn't keep myself, he seemed to have wires stuck to his brain and one white coat was still attaching monitors to him.

Another square of wall changed, this one becoming pitch black. One of the white coats in our room pointed at that one, "We have set up this screen to show what subject W1 is seeing during the whole of this experiment, we thought that you all might be interested to see this one." **(For once, I think that the experiment is pretty original… It will probably never happen again.)**

The man in the room with Harry finished what he was doing and sat down at a desk with a muggle computer on it. Ron looked confused as to what it is and I once again thought to myself how behind wizards are technologically.

Harry's eyes closed and I could tell that he was asleep. The other screen started flickering and I gasped when I saw Voldemort and a woman with red hair being blasted with green light. The Harry who was strapped to the table had tears streaming down his face. There was another bust of green light and the scene on the screen changed.

The horrid face of Vernon Dursley sneered at us from the screen.

**Once again, sorry about the wait. For all of you who are still reading this…. Good for you! The next chapter will include some pretty awesome stuff so be looking forward to that. I will try to update sooner next time! (But no promises… sorry)**


End file.
